Anniversary
by Little-Firestar84
Summary: They've known each other for 21 years. He doesn't regret her. But he can't help but wonder if she does, of if she will, one day. Because if Dana saved him, Fox destroyed her. But he shouldn't understimate her, if she had stayed, it was because she had chosen to. Because he had been her everything since that day. Co-worker, partner, friend, lover. Even the father of her child.
1. Fox

A/N Set post I want to believe and before the brand new comic book.

* * *

Everything that has happened in the last few years remembers him of something: they aren't in their prime any longer. Mostly, though, to keep him awake at night nowadays it's the sight of her, asleep in his bed _(their_ bed). No aliens, no kidnapped or presumed dead sisters. No conspiracies. Just her.

Scully.

(Although, nowadays she is just Dana. Dr. Scully died a long time ago. After what happened in Virginia. Now she is Dr. Dana Blake. )

He doesn't regret her. Scully has been his safe harbor, his guiding light. Without her, time to be honest: he would have died at least twenty years before.

That's the matter, especially today, as it mark the 21st annyversay of their first meeting. Because every time he looks at Scully sleeping, he can't help but feeling that, by saving him, she damned herself.

It's not about the thing she saw while working on the X-Files. He doesn't think she regrets them- as every scientist, Scully has a particular curious mind. It's more about what she didn't get. Lost chances. Sailed ships.

Scully was…well, she is smart. Clever. She would have made an awesome leader within bureau, but she burned down that bridge by staying at side for better or worst. He knows that she may have never gotten to have William, but maybe, if it hadn't been for him, for his presence in her life… she could have been whatever she had always wanted to be, or could have been. A wife. A mother. A deputy director within the FBI.

Instead, here she is. Working in a small hospital, using a fake name, over forty years old, no children to speak of, and an husband who isn't really her husband because, technically, they don't exist.

(Did he mention he is a stay at home husband?)

She purrs in her sleep, content, and Fox falls at her side. He cuddles into her, falling fast asleep. He hopes she doesn't regret this, that she will never resent him for this life they build together. He knows he never will: he is too greedy for let it go of their love.


	2. Dana

A/N By popular demand, a small chapter about Dana :)

* * *

Scully awoke when it was already late. As used as she was to early mornings and late nights at the hospital, it was a nice touch, quite welcomed by her tired body and her stressed mind. She started to think she should start to take it easy, she isn't in her twenties any longer.

Yeah... it was hard to fathom, but so long had passed since she had joined the FBI, since she had started working with Fox. Twenty years were a long time, they they had even knew each other longer. It wasn't half of their lives, but it was close. Other people would have been scared, after all they had been "together" longer than many married couples. but they wasn't that way.

Well... now they were. But they hadn't always been _together _in _that way._

But after all, hadn't they changed a lot since that very first day? They had been co-workers. Partners. Friends. Lovers. Once upon a time, she had even thought about having a family with him. It wasn't like she didn't want to any longer (or that she was too old to have a child the natural way- not that there was anything natural about the way her son came to be), it was just that there was too much between them and happiness as a little family. They've seen too much, and she never thought they could... move on after the loss of their child. Their son- because this is what he had always been for her, for them, their son, didn't matter Fox wasn't the father, that he didn't have his own surname but hers- may not be dead, but he is long gone, and she knew that they could never be a part of his life any longer.

And besides, they had seen too much. Their son wasn't planned, even if welcomed, but she would have never made a child just because she felt like it. As much as a part of her had always wanted to be a mother, planned motherhood had stopped being part of the equation the day she understood that Fox wasn't as crazy as she had thought that very first day. Quite the opposite. The world was too scary, too dangerous, especially for little, innocent creatures such as Fox's sister and their child, to walk the heart at their side. Damn, the world was even a dangerous place for them, and didn't she knew it?

That was why she was there, right here, right now, half asleep, half awake, looking through semi-closed eyes to Fox sitting on a chair, half naked, at the feet of the bed, staring at her, lost in his deepest thoughts.

The world was a dangerous place, and call it fate, call it destiny, call it chance, gave them each other- as co-workers, partners, friends and lovers- but she had been the one deciding to stick around. He won her over, and she had long decided she was kind of cool with that.

Walking the world at each other's side was still dangerous, but not as scary as doing it alone.


End file.
